24fandomcom-20200223-history
Alexander Siddig
Wad Madani, Gezira, Sudan |role = Hamri Al-Assad}} Alexander Siddig played Hamri Al-Assad during Season 6 of 24. Biography and career Alexander Siddig was born in Sudan, in Northern Africa. He is the nephew of Malcolm McDowell (A Clockwork Orange) and his paternal uncle is former Sudanese Prime Minister Sadiq al Mahdi. Despite being born in Sudan, Siddig spent most of his life in Great Britain where he attended the London Academy of Music and Dramatic Arts (LAMDA). When he began acting, Siddig went by the name of Siddig El Fadil (a shortened version of his much longer Sudanese name, Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi) but ultimately changed it to Alexander Siddig. He claimed at a Star Trek convention the late 1990s that he picked up a book of names and settled on "Alexander" because he didn't feel like going through the entire book. His television debut was as Prince Fesal in the 1990 made-for-TV sequel to Lawrence of Arabia entitled A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia. Shortly after that, he was cast as Dr. Julian Bashir in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He went on to play the role on all seven seasons and stared as a guest in one episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation. During his time on the show, he directed two episodes, and was credited with the shortened version of his real name, Siddig El Fadil. During his time on the show, he worked with fellow 24 cast members Penny Johnson Jerald, Leslie Hope, Gregory Itzin, and Megan Gallagher, among others. He would reprise his role as Dr. Bashir in the online game Star Trek Online. '' Following his success on ''Deep Space Nine, Siddig turned to films, although he still makes regular appearances on television in both America and Britain. In 2005, he appeared in Syriana, co-starring with Jayne Atkinson. He has also appeared in films like Vertical Limit, Reign of Fire, Kingdom of Heaven, and Clash of the Titans (with Tamer Hassan). Siddig was married to his Deep Space Nine co-star Nana Visitor from 1997 through 2001. They had a son together, Django, nearly a year before being married. ''24'' credits *Season 6 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Master Illusionists: 24's Special Effects Make-Up, Season 6 DVD Selected filmography * 21 Bridges (2019) * Submergence (2017) * The Fifth Estate (2013) * Clash of the Titans (2010) * Doomsday (2008) * The Last Legion (2007) * The Nativity Story (2006) * Syriana (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Reign of Fire (2002) * Vertical Limit (2000) Television appearances * Deep State (2019) * Gotham (2017-2018) * Game of Thrones (2015-2016) * Da Vinci's Demons (2013-2015) * Primeval (2011) * Waking the Dead (2009) * 24 (2007) * Hannibal (2006) * Family Guy (2006) * Agatha Christie's Poirot (2005) * Spooks (2003) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1993) * The Big Batallions (1992) * A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990) External links * Official Website * * * * Alexander Siddig at [http://www.memory-alpha.org Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki] Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Guest stars